Its Not In The Cards
by Inume23
Summary: The night after Alyss claims her throne, her and Dodge have a little moment together. May be a oneshot. From the book The Looking Glass Wars


**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Looking Glass Wars" ...sadly.**

**Summary: The night after Alyss claims the throne and is instated as the new Queen of Wonderland. Alyss and Dodge have a moment together. Maybe a one-shot; may continue it.**

"Its all in your head," Genevieve said.

"I know," said Alyss and despite the traumas of the past, the uncertainty of the future, she wouldn't have given up this moment for anything. "Isn't it wonderful?" She let her fingers brush longingly across the surface that held her parents' image, and flashed them a small smile. "Thank-you." The new Queen of Wonderland whispered. Turning, Alyss stepped away from the looking glass, knowing it wouldn't show her much more. Holding her head high as befit a queen, she took a breath and sought out a trusted Alyssian. "Knight, put the suit families into a secure prison until a trial can be arranged."

"Of course Your Majesty." The white knight turned to his pawns who were already surrounding the families in question.

"Bibwit? I'll need you to get started on restoring _In Queendom Speramus _as soon as you feel well enough to do so." Alyss spoke with a somewhat wistful tone, as if she wished everything was normal again...or as normal as things can be in Wonderland. Alyss tried to think of anything else that needed her immediate attention, but nothing came to mind. She needed rest and even the Heart Crystal's power couldn't eliminate her fatigue.

"Yes, I think I'll start right away..." Bibwit Harte's words floated over his shoulder as he was already walking down the partly ruined hall towards the library, where he assumed Redd had left the book.

Only Dodge remained in the room, still staring at the Heart Crystal with a carefully blank face. He looked up to be met with his queen's gaze, she was smiling. "Don't you have to practice any military exercises?" Alyss asked in a teasing tone, her eyes alight with the memory of years before.

"I can always use more practice, my queen."

"I have a new military exercise for you," she said. "We must pretend we're enjoying ourselves at a party. Music is playing, there are mounds of delicious food, and you and I begin to dance." She held out her hand.

Dodge hesitated, as he had so many years before on Alyss's birthday.

"Come on," She insisted.

He put an arm around Alyss's waist and moved with her in gentle circles. Alyss closed her eyes, imagining the wreck and ruin of the room to be gone. In its place would be a pale white stone floor, with thousands of crushed pearls embedded into it, making the floor sparkle brilliantly. The walls were red, with rubies set into it, though these weren't dull exactly but they didn't shine. Thick curtains of velvet hung over windows that show a starry night alight with the full moon's glow. A table heaped with tarty tarts, jollyjellies, fried wondercrumpets, marshmellow jello, and cakes covered with frosting of every color was against one wall. (All, of course, on edible chocolate plates!) A group of strange instruments were in a corner, playing on their own a sweet melody that composers on our side of the Pool of Tears could never hope to match. Opening her eyes she beheld that of her imagination created, its was beautiful.

"I must say you've gotten rather good, Alyss." Dodge complimented, though he did not take his eyes off her. Yes, she even smelled as he last remembered: sweet earth and powder. It felt so good to have Alyss once again in his arms.

For hours it seemed they danced, no Jack of Diamonds to interrupt this time around. Finally Alyss stopped, clearly exhausted. She conjured up a bed of red silk and white heart shaped pillows, fitting to her Heart blood. Giving Dodge an apologetic glance, she made her way to the bed, not bothering to imagine pajamas on herself. Soon she was into a light sleep, breathing quietly. Dodge was unsure, should he go to sleep in the bed with her? It was very large...but it wouldn't feel right. He was, after all, a commoner still. "Its not in the cards." He whispered more to himself than anyone. Grabbing a fried wondercrumpet, he settled down against the wall, watching the Heart Crystal intently. Morning would bring change to Wonderland, the country would be restored to its former glory. Dodge was content for now, as was Alyss who was dreaming of a little blonde girl following a white rabbit...how peculiar.


End file.
